1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of stepped automotive gearboxes or transmissions. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for actuating a gearshift sleeve in a stepped automotive gearbox, with a gearshift rod which can be displaced along its axis and on which a shift fork and an engaging piece or driver are rigidly arranged. The engaging piece, in turn, cooperates with a cam being actuated by the driver of the vehicle through a standard gearshift lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Actuation apparatuses of the aforesaid kind are generally known, for example from the German book "Handbuch der Kraftfahrzeugstechnik (Automotive engineering manual)" by Buschmann, Koessler; Heyne-Verlag Munchen, 1973, pages 557 to 558.
The known actuation apparatuses are composed of a plurality of metal components. A metal shift fork is typically used,and is provided by means of machining on the one hand with the necessary catches for the axial displacement travel of the shift rod and to prevent double shifting, but on the other hand also with recesses for mechanical mounting of the shift fork and the driver. The driver is typically also a multipart component that is fitted onto the shift rod before assembly and then fastened nonrotatably onto the shift rod, for example by pinning. With conventional apparatuses the shift fork is typically a cast metal part, for example a cast aluminum part, whose guide for the sliding sleeve, namely an annular shoulder in the form of a circular segment, also must be brought to the required dimension by machining before the shift fork is fastened on the shift rod, for example again by pinning.
Actuation apparatuses of this kind are therefore relatively complex to produce, since a whole series of individual parts must be processed and fitted before the apparatus is ready for installation.
The underlying object of the invention, however, is to develop an apparatus of the aforesaid kind in such a way that simpler production, and thus a drastic reduction in the cost of production, are possible.